The Lord and Lady of Rivendell
by BarnumOnTheBrain
Summary: A series of oneshots concerning the magnificent Elrond and Celebrian, Lord and Lady of Imladris. No AU, all in canon (well, as much canon as I can manage). In no particular order, these oneshots range from K to M (the first two are M, ratings will be at the head of each chapter after this).
1. Sweet Reunions

**So I've just seen the Hobbit, and was struck by how attractive Elrond is! How I've never noticed before I will never know. So here is my first Lord of the Rings** **fic, with Elrond and his wife Celebrian. I'm a LotR novice, so please excuse any inaccuracies... **

* * *

Elrond was itching in his seat. The Council meeting was going on far too long, he had other matters to attend to, matters of a more personal nature. His fidgeting wasn't helped at all by Celebrian who was seated opposite him at the Council table, her eyes fixed on him, a devilish smile playing around her lips. From where he was sat, he could sense her desire, he could feel it as if it were his own and it was distracting him from the trade discussions going on around him.

Every time he caught her eye, he felt a new wave of desire crash over him, saw his own arousal reflected in her and it took all his willpower to draw his gaze away from her slowly rising and falling chest, her piercing stare and fingers that were running the length of a strand of silvery hair.

"What's say you, my Lord?" came a voice from his left, pulling him momentarily back to the present. Elrond didn't quite know what to say, and he knew, from the smirks on the faces around him, that many of the Council knew exactly why. The Lady Celebrian had been away to secure treaties for nine months and had only been back in Rivendell for two days – her husband had missed her and was yet to become fully reacquainted with her.

Elrond cleared his throat and linked his fingers, putting them on the table in front of him. "I agree with the Council on this matter." His voice was clear and authoritative - one would hardly know that he did not know to what he had just agreed. "It that all business taken care of?"

"Yes, my Lord," came the reply.

"Good," Elrond said, standing up and raising his arms out with a warm smile. "Then the Council is dismissed. Go, enjoy what is left of the day."

The rest of the Council chattered merrily together as they arose gracefully and left the chamber quietly, not giving the only two elves left a second glance.

Celebrian leaned back in her wooden chair, admiring the way the sun was shining into the chamber and lighting Elrond. His hair shone in the sunlight as he walked slowly towards her, his eyes fixated on hers. She bit her lip as she noticed how his robes clung so tightly to his well-toned body. He rested his hand on the back of the chair as he drifted to her side and dropped to a crouching position, his face now level with hers. He felt his desire stir as he heard her breath catch in her throat at their close proximity.

"My dearest wife," he murmured, looking deep into her eyes. "You did a magnificent job of distracting me in this meeting."

"Is the fault mine, truly, that you cannot keep your thoughts on the business at hand, my Lord?" she asked, letting her fingers rest on the side of his neck, not able to resist reaching out to him. He closed his eyes at her touch, dropping his head to gently kiss her wrist.

Captivated by the movement of his curved lips and intoxicated by the feel of them, Celebrian found herself leaning towards him. Instinctively, he raised his head to find hers inches from his. He held her gaze only for a moment before his need for her took over him.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss as his hands took hold of her waist and she was drawn to a standing position with him. His strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her body tight against his, bringing a sigh to her lips. Her hands wove into his long hair, holding his head closer to hers as his mouth opened slightly against hers and his tongue ran the length of her lower lip.

"Elrond, not here!" she gasped, feeling his hands trail down her body and realising that the Council chamber may not be the most private of rooms.

"Where?" he murmured, trailing kisses down her soft neck, inhaling her woody scent.

"Our room," she replied breathlessly, pulling away from him and grabbing his hand. They darted from the room, hand in hand, and ran along the long corridors, past many people who jumped out of the way in surprise at the Lord and Lady of Rivendell moving swiftly through the place with the most exhilarating smiles on their faces.

It wasn't long before they reached the breezy chamber and Celebrian slammed the dor shut behind them, letting go of his hand to lock the door. As the lock clicked into place, Celebrian felt herself being pushed up against the door, leaving her facing the magnificent oak.

"Hello," she said quietly, leaning her head back as his lips left hot kisses along her exposed neck and his hands wove quickly around her waist. "My love."

"Oh how I've missed you, Celebrian," he whispered against her skin, feeling his need for her take over him entirely. She turned under his arms so that she faced him and as his mouth came down to meet hers she felt him press her entirely against the strong door behind her. His skilful fingers worked their way to her side, opening the small buttons that ran from her arm to her hip and he slipped his hand inside her dress to caresses the smooth skin below.

She wriggled in her dress, wrenching her arms from the long sleeves and pushed it down her slender body with her husband's help. He watched her delicate face as her eyes closed at his touch, knowing that his light fingers were sending waves of pleasure over her body and he couldn't help but smile.

"My wife," he breathed, gazing at her naked body next to his. "I love you so very much."

Her eyes fluttered open and all she wanted, all she needed, was him. Her Lord, the man who fought wars and defended the realms of peace, the one who lead great Councils and commanded huge armies. Here he was, such a great creature, looking at her with such love, such desire, and she felt as if she might be consumed by her need to love him. Her entire body ached for him.

She pressed her lips against his again, a fire now raging in her. She worked to rid him quickly of his robes, still pressed between him and the door. His hand crept to her burning centre and she moaned into his open mouth as his fingers began teasing her. She felt her knees weaken at his quick work, moaning again when his other hand traced up her body to her breast, and she felt him smile at the sounds he was bringing from her.

"My Lord," she gasped as his head came away from hers, hot kisses trailing down her neck and to her other breast. Her hands wove into his long hair, pushing his crown to the floor, as his lips brushed over her taut nipple. "Elrond, I do love you!"

She grabbed his hand that rested on her breast, linking his fingers through her own and pulled his head back up to meet hers. "My love, I need you."

Keeping eye contact with her and pinning her hand on the door behind her, he wrapped one of her legs around his waist and slowly pushed into her, his own burn for her almost driving him crazy. A groan came from his lips as he felt her warm wetness around him. The strength left her body at the feeling of him entirely inside of her and Celebrian felt her standing leg give way at his slow thrusts. He took her other leg and she wrapped herself tightly around his waist, revelling in the feeling of nothing but him. His grey eyes bore into hers with every thrust, something Celebrian found incredibly erotic.

Elrond held her tightly to him as he bent down to the floor, knowing his own strength was being overpowered by her. He laid her gently on the floor, hovering above her for a moment before pushing deep inside her, deeper than before and she let out a cry of his name. His heart leapt at the sound of his wife crying out his name in pleasure.

Their movements were perfectly matched, slowly increasing in pace as they climbed higher together. His long hair tickled her as he lay between her legs, their thrusts making their hot kisses messy. He whispered her name now and again as their breathing became short and ragged, their bodies glistening with sweat. Celebrian moved her hands over his bare skin, wanting to feel nothing but him.

He felt himself very close but was determined to let his wife finish first and dipped his head to hers, kissing her deeply and let his tongue dance furiously with hers. Her breath was now just gasps as she neared the edge, having to pull away from his hot lips for air. He knew the exact angle would send her over the edge and as he kissed her deeply one last time, with a final few powerful thrusts, she cried out his name. He came moments after her, groaning her name and dipping his head to kiss along her soft neck, rolling gently off her onto the warm wood floor.

"My love," she murmured after a few moments of silence. He turned his head to face her, reaching out a hand to her cheek. "How I have missed you."

"And I you, my lady," he replied, the smile he saved for her warming his regal features. The afternoon light filtered through the drapes, sending a golden light over her pale body.

And so that is how the Lord and Lady of Rivendell spent the rest of their afternoon. They stayed locked in their rooms, basking in the warm light with nothing but the other filling their time, feeling more loved in those moments than they had for a very long time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that, and if you're reading on the 31st of Dec/1st of Jan, happy new year!**


	2. An Unsuccessful Hunt

**So basically I've decided this fic will just be a collection of my random Celebrian/Elrond oneshots. Most likely to all be smutty. Sorry about that. **

* * *

Elrond had just come back from a difficult ride, that much Celebrian could tell. Still clad in his black armour, his face was dark with frustration. She could see this clearly, considering the compromising position that he was currently holding her in.

"My Lord, is everything alright?" she asked with a sly grin.

He growled, and pinned her to the wall, seeking out her neck with hot lips.

Obviously, the hunt had been unsuccessful. As always when this happened, he returned home seeking a rather different prey. She had been sitting perfectly calmly in his office, studying the newest trade agreement sent over from Greenwood, diligently performing her role as the Lady of Imladris, when her husband had come storming in, still dressed head to foot in his armour, and pulled her tightly to him. No matter what mood he was in, any heightened state of any emotion always led him to her.

This was never an unwelcome thing in her eyes. Seeing him in his armour, asserting his power and authority over her, was always something she found especially arousing.

She could feel his cold, hard armour through her dress as he pressed her hard against the wall, his mouth trailing over every part of her skin they could find. She reached out for his hands as his lips finally found hers and his tongue intruded hungrily into his mouth. She wrenched the gloves from his fingers and held onto his hands tightly, relishing the feeling of his hot skin against hers.

He pulled away after a moment, suddenly aware that his armour, although she mentioned nothing, could be causing her discomfort. Her cheeks were flushed with desire as he released her hands to that his own may start work on removing the metal plates from his body. She helped him, her well-practiced fingers flicking open the claps and setting his suit carefully on the desk. As much as it pained her to take time with this, the armour was worth more than she cared to think. As he worked on his top half, she freed his legs, noting the way he groaned a little at the feel of her hands skimming his inner thigh.

"You're a tease, my love," he commented with an arched brow, now fully relived of the heavy metal suit. Her eyes met his as she stood up fully and a grin flashed across her face.

"Arms out," she commanded, ignoring his raised eyebrows and darkening eyes. Already she could feel a burn inside of her; already she was craving his touch. But it was much more rewarding to keep him hanging on the edge before finally giving in.

He complied and she tugged at the strings of the rich red padded suit. His hungry eyes did not leave her face that she was fighting to keep blank as her fingers worked quickly to strip him down to just his long shift, but Elrond noticed the darkening of her eyes and reddening of her pointed ears. It was painfully obvious to him when she was especially aroused – he could feel her desire pulsate from her as if it were his own.

The last of his padding fell to the floor almost silently, and he was acutely aware that while he remained in just a shift and breeches, she was still in her full robes of office. This would become a problem soon, considering the bulge in the said breeches.

"You seem eager to disrobe me, my love." His voice was clear, a smile playing on his lips. Slowly, he began inching closer and closer to her. She matched his slow pace, taking tiny steps backwards as he moved forwards, until she was backed up against the wall once more.

"Merely performing my duties as a good wife," she replied, scarcely hiding the quiver in her voice. He was now so close that she could feel his body's warmth radiating towards her and her breath caught in her throat.

"Yet it would appear that my duties as a husband are yet to be performed." His high brow was arched as his body pressed fully against hers once more.

A moan was brought from her as Elrond suddenly pressed his mouth against hers in an open mouthed kiss, his tongue tasting all around her lips and mouth. It did not take long for his hands to wonder, dragging the hem of her dress to up around her waist. Before he could go any further, she pressed her hand to his bulge, rubbing it hard and slow through his breeches.

This brought a throaty groan to his throat and he pulled away from their kiss to look at her. She smiled back at him wickedly, continuing the motion of her hand.

He groaned again. "You tease me so, Celebrian." He grabbed her hand and pinned it above her head, grinding into her as his lips found hers once more.

She felt the friction between them begin to send small waves of pleasure through her body and moaned his name. At the sound of his name in her throat, Elrond smiled, the sound of her pleasure bringing him so much enjoyment. But his desire for her was almost overwhelming, and he knew he had to take her soon.

He forced a hand between her legs, bringing a shriek of delight from her, and ran his thumb over her hot entrance. He circled her sensitive bud with the pad of his thumb before slipping two fingers inside her. She moaned again, and her hips began moving against his hand. His fingers curled within her, sending a shudder of pleasure through her body, before leaving her as quickly as they came. She whimpered at the shortness of the encounter.

It left her needing him more than before.

She fumbled quickly with the strings on his trousers as she latched her lips at the base of his throat. She no longer cared what mark she may leave on his pale skin for all to see, and the thought as far from his mind as he felt her warm hand at last meet him member.

"Oh my, Celebrian," he groaned as she stroked his entire length. Taking her firmly in his arms, he wrapped her legs around him and slipped gently inside her. Her back was pressed against the wall and she felt nothing but him.

Her head was buzzing, alive with nothing but her need for him to take her forcefully.

"Harder," she murmured, her tongue running the length of his sensitive, pointed ear, teeth nipping here and there. "Take me harder."

He complied, his own body telling him the same. With each now powerful thrust, his heart leapt at the sound of her whimpers of pleasure. Her hands wove into his long, ebony hair, knocking his circlet aside so it clattered to the floor, completely forgotten, and his strong hands held onto her slender thighs, rubbing and digging into her pale skin.

"My love!" she cried out with each especially well-placed thrusts, her head now falling onto his shoulder as she felt herself coming close.

He turned his head to hers, kissing her face, her hair, any part of her that his lips could reach, as he supported her with his strong thighs. Tears began to creep across the shoulders of his shift as the material gave way to his wife's desperate clutches. He didn't care. She didn't care. There was nothing in this moment except the mounting love and tension between them.

Elrond slammed into her again and again, his angles changing slightly to meet the point that he knew drove his beloved crazy. Her moans became more and more frequent, her kisses to his skin messier, his grasp on her legs fiercer, his breaths raspier, her name louder, and within minutes, she crashed around him with a loud cry of his name. The sound of his name being cried pushed him well over the edge and he spilled inside of her with a cry of his own.

He stayed standing, panting for breath and holding her to him. Her back was still pressed against the wall, her legs still wrapped around his waist, as she brushed away the sweat from her brow.

"My Lord," she murmured into his neck, kissing him more softly than before, just below his ear. His head leaned slightly into her lips and he smiled, adoring the feeling of her against him.

"Perhaps you should have unsuccessful riding trips more often," she suggested in a whisper after a short time.

She did not see the smile he replied with, but she heard it on his voice. "Would that please you, my Lady?"

She leaned back against the wall, her eyes meeting his once more. "What pleases you, pleases me."

"You please me."

"Aye, and you do me."

"I love you, Celebrian."

She paused, enjoying the way those words sounded in her ears. "I know," she whispered, tilting her head until their lips were just a breath apart. "And I love you, Elrond."

He pressed his smiling lips against hers tenderly, the fire within him now satisfied.

"Will you set me down now?" she breathed, pulling back. Her eyes were closed as she gently bumped her nose against his.

His hands moved slowly up from her legs, allowing her to place them on solid ground once more, and wound around her waist. She enjoyed the feeling of him holding her close, knowing their shared passion was made all the more desirable by the love that drove them together.

"My love," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

She rested her head against his chest, running her fingers through the dark curls poking above his collar lovingly. "My only heart's desire."


	3. The Reunion of Old Friends

RATING:** K(ish)**

SUMMARY: **Elrond returns to Rivendell to his best friend and most beloved companion, the Lady Celebrian. However, is she more than that to him? Will he ever find the words to say how he feels (the answer is yes ok)? Oneshot fluff. Not my best. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Celebrian was anxious. Word had reached Rivendell that the battle was over, that the war had been won, and Middle Earth was once again free. The tyrant from Mordor had been slain.

But no word had returned of the Elves of the Last Alliance – none of their leader, or those who followed him. It was not known who survived and who had fallen, and those Elves left behind had to wait weeks until the company returned.

Lord Elrond had left the care of his beloved Rivendell to his most beloved friend and trusted advisor, the daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, Celebrian. Although he would never mention it to her, part of the reason he entrusted her with the care of the Last Homely House was so that she would not ride out to war, like many other ellyth had. It wasn't that she was not a skilled warrior (she was, after all, the daughter of Lothlorien, she had been trained since birth how to handle and bow and arrow, and her skill with a sword was unparalleled amongst the ladies of the court), it was that he couldn't bear to think of her in war.

So he left her with no choice, trapping her in Imladris. It pained her to watch him ride out beside Gil-Galad, the most powerful warrior of all Middle Earth, knowing that she might never see him again. If she was being completely honest with herself, she had to admit she regretted letting him leave without telling him how she felt. She loved him as a friend – they had, after all, been companions for hundreds of years – but there was something far deeper that ran within her. She loved him entirely like she had loved no other, and she felt as if a part of her was being torn away as she watched him ride out. Before he had ridden entirely out of sight, he turned one last time to look upon her sweet face. She gave him one last smile, her heart leaping as his eyes met hers across the crowded courtyard before he was gone entirely, the elvish army following his and Gil-Galad's lead.

The year had grown old in Elrond's absence, and the sun that usually shone across the valley was now hidden by a cloud that would not lift. Celebrian did her best to take care of Rivendell, but with the whole world at war, there was little she could actually do. Most trade with both men and dwarves had ceased, and food and other provisions had to be gathered by those who remained. She often led hunts into the forests for meat, riding proudly ahead of her people to put food on their table, awaiting the days in which the war would end, and the sun would once more light Imladris.

Winter was close when that day came. Celebrian was sat in front of her mirror in the early hours of the morning, not sure what to do with herself anymore. She missed the liveliness of the House. All joy had left with the soldiers, leaving nothing in its place but anxiety and worry. The younger elves were all aware that they might not ever see their parents, brothers, sisters, again, their mothers knowing that they may lose a child, or even a mate. For Celebrian, she had none of these to worry about though. Both her mother and her father were well and living in Lorien once more, taking charge of their realm in the woods, and she had no mate so to speak, nor any sibling or child. But she had so many friends that had been called upon to fight.

One friend, in particular, kept her up at night. The Lord of Rivendell, Elrond, was her best friend. They had been companions for over a thousand years, and each day that passed she missed him more. Her hand came up to stroke a lock of hair behind her ear, as he used to do sometimes when they were sitting together talking, or even just sitting in a comfortable silence. She closed her eyes, imagining it was he that was stroking her hair, soothing her. She pictured him sitting beside her, his pointed face turned to her with his dark eyes meeting her own. She saw the lines on his forehead that showed him to not be a pure Elf, but to be part human. She loved that he was so unique in that way. In her mind, she heard him speak works of comfort in his quiet tone, calming her nerves.

It worked perfectly well until there came a knock at her door, and she was pulled from her sweet fantasy with a grumble.

"Come in!" she called, not unkindly.

The door opened quickly and a flustered elleth. Her hair was flying about her as she flew into the room, not even waiting to be greeted. "My lady!" she began quickly, her face troubled. "My Lady, a scout has been sent ahead of the returning army – they will be here in a matter of minutes!"

Celebrian's eyes widened and she found herself standing, her arms outstretched. The elleth walked quickly to her, noting how pale Celebrian had become. "Did they say anything of him?" she asked breathlessly. Her whole body was beginning to tingle as panic set in. She did not know yet if he lived.

"No, my Lady."

Celebrian's wide eyes went blank for a moment and she looked terrified. But in a moment, she gathered herself together, swallowing and clearing her throat. "Very well. Would you mind helping me into my dress?"

She noticed, as she helped her into her finest silver dress, that the Lady Celebrian was anxious. It was obvious to everyone why. She was very much in love with the Lord Elrond, and he her, although neither would admit it to anyone, and no news had reached Rivendell of his fate. In the time that he had been gone, her laughter had been heard much less often, her smile rarely seen, and all spirit seemed to have gone from her. It would not surprise anyone if, should Elrond have been killed, she died of a broken heart. No one wanted that. She was held very dear to all who knew her and she was precious to all – her heart belonged to the elf-lord whose fate was, as of yet, unknown.

What was left of the great army began clattering into the courtyard just as Celebrian walked serenely onto the balcony that overlooked it. Although she appeared calm, she was terrified on the inside. All manner of thoughts were racing through her mind, overlapping and confusing her. What if he did not return, what then? What was left for her if he no longer was living? All of her joy in life was tied to him; he was the one thing she held most dear! No, of course he'd have survived, he was one of the leaders of the army, so he would have a guard around him to keep him safe… wouldn't he? Battle was not organised, there was no order or structure to it, and what if something grabbed him from behind, ending him there on the battlefield? No, Celebrian, don't think like that, he'll be here. But what if he has survived, but on the road found an elleth deemed worthy of his love? Well then let him be happy. After all, he had no mate when he left, why should he not return with one if that was his desire?

Of course, deep down, she knew she could never stand to see him with someone else, but equally she would never say anything against it. Although she was the daughter of the two most important Elves in all of Middle Earth, he was also Lord Elrond of Imladris, the keeper of the Last Homely House and guardian of all those who lived there and he was to be treated as such. If he chose another, she would be in no position to object. Besides, all that she truly cared about as the army thundered home was his safety.

Horns were blaring, horses whinnying, hooves clattering, people shouting, and the proud standard of Rivendell fluttered in the wind. Elrond looked about him from where he was in the middle of the densely packed courtyard, his eyes seeking her out. His heart was bleak from the pains he had endured during the wars, and the only solace he sought now was with her. Where was she?

He dismounted his black stallion, handing the reins to anyone that would take them, and pushed his way through the crowd. At last, he saw her, standing on the balcony, just as she saw him. A breath caught in his throat as he looked upon the one he loved at last. She was no different to how he had left her – she stood tall and elegant, a circlet of silver resting upon her pale brow, her hair piled at the back of her head.

She took in such a sharp breath upon laying eyes on him that her whole body shook, and she suddenly felt giddy. He was alive!

He stopped in his tracks, looking up at her, feeling so light-headed. He thought his heart might burst as a brilliant smile lit her face. He placed his fist over his heart and bowed his head to her. She nodded her head in reply, eyes brimming with tears.

The crowd around him jostled him and his eyes left her for a moment. When he glanced back to where she had been standing, she was gone.

All around him, families were being reunited. Parents embraced children, lovers kissed and friends embraced tightly, but he was left standing alone.

Not for long. In less than a minute, he saw her again. This time, all ceremony and restraint was gone as he watched her push through hundreds of bodies. He made his way as quickly as he could towards her until she was close enough to fling his arms around.

"Celebrian!" he cried, half giddy with happiness. Here she was, with him again at last! He had spent so many lonely nights and dreary days dreaming about this moment, when he could finally be with his best friend again.

She clutched him tight to her, ignoring the stares of those around them. "Oh Elrond, I was so worried!"

"Why?" he half laughed, feeling the warmth of her body under his hands.

She pulled back from him a little, leaning back in his arms. Her smile was radiant, but there was a hint of sadness there. "You went to war. Some do not return." Her hands automatically went to his face and stroked his cheek, pushing back the stray strands of hair behind his pointed ears. "But you have."

He looked down at her as she stood still in his arms. So many times he had pictured her face, but at last here she was again, and she was so much more beautiful in the flesh than in the picture that his mind had fought to preserve. He could never remember perfectly the soft curve of her lips, the shadow that rested under her high cheekbones, the thousand different shades of blue flecked in her wide eyes. "I've missed you." His voice was soft and he felt peaceful at last. The worst was now over, and it was time to heal.

"And I you," she replied, raising her voice above the racket the crowd around them was making. She beamed again, and reached up for another tight hug. "Come inside."

They made their way through the crowds and at last, after acknowledging many Elves here and there on the way, they arrived outside Elrond's chambers.

"Ellyth first," he said, graciously bowing her into the room with a smile.

She laughed at him happily, and stepped into the chambers. They had been well-kept in the long months that Elrond had been absent, but Celebrian had not been in there while he was gone. The morning light was filtering through the great windows that overlooked the valley and she stepped into its warmth. He quietly closed the door behind him and made his way over to where his armour was usually kept. He was still clad in his heavy suit, and it was a strain on him. It felt so out of place in his peaceful home.

"Would you mind helping me out of this?" he asked her, gesturing to the great metal plates.

She stepped towards him, experienced fingers at the ready. He held out his arms as she began to unclasp the fastenings. "Why did you wear this all the way home?"

"Habit, I suppose," he answered thoughtfully. "I've been wearing it for so long, it just became automatic. We all feel like that."

"It'll take a while to settle in here again," she told him quietly, setting down each piece of the suit as she went. Much of it was still grimy from the road, but she was thankful that any trace of orc blood had already been cleaned off.

"Indeed it will," he sighed. The deep blue padding underneath his armour was crumpled, giving him a weary look, something that Celebrian noticed. "But settle we shall. It is now a time for peace, and we can turn away from war, back to more pleasing things."

There was a comfortable pause as Celebrian removed the last breastplate and he was free from the heavy metal at last. He felt relieved to finally no longer carry that burden.

"How long will you be staying here?" he asked her as she moved away from him again. She took up her favourite seat in the room, the divan that was up against the window with a view of a particularly magnificent waterfall. She reclined comfortably in it and looked outside with a contented smile.

"I hadn't thought of leaving yet."

Elrond slipped behind his changing curtain to pull off his warm padding, wincing as he did so. He had not escaped the wars scar-free, and the wound to his side was still healing. "I'm glad."

She heard his slight intake of breath and turned her head towards the curtain across the room. "Elrond, what's wrong?" she asked, suddenly concerned. It had not crossed her mind that he would be injured at all, and it troubled her. How bad were his wounds?

"Nothing," he answered calmly, although he felt his side burn as he stretched. Before he had time to pull on a clean shift, she had pulled the curtain back.

"Celebrian!" he cried out in protest. He was not comfortable with her seeing his naked torso. Not, at least, while it was covered in bloody scars.

Her eyebrows knitted as she took in the deep gash in his right side. Her cool fingers reached out to it and he apprehensively allowed her to run her hands either side of it. Despite the pain he felt, his whole body came alive at the feel of her touch.

"That needs cleaning," she told him, her eyes still drawn to it.

"I know," he answered with a smile. He found it a little amusing that she was giving him medical advice – he was renowned as the most skilled healer west of the Misty Mountains and beyond.

"I'll fetch some water."

She returned within minutes with a jug of warm water and a clean cloth. He tried to loosen up a little as she took his hand and pulled him into the middle of the room, so she could see the wound in a better light. "This is deep. When did you get it?"

"A few weeks ago." He winced as he felt the wet cloth press gently against his skin, the water trickling into the gash.

"Why have you not yet healed?" she asked. Her tone was quiet as she focused on cleaning away the specks of mud that had worked their way into it. Her head was very close to his skin, and he felt warmed by her close proximity.

"I am part Man, remember. I do not heal as quickly as others do. But do not fear; it will heal in time."

"It's easy to forget you have the blood of Men in you," she murmured, teasing away the mud and dirt as gently as she could. She couldn't bear the idea of hurting him any more than he already was.

"Why do you say that?" he asked curiously.

At last, she looked up at him. Her hand rested on his side automatically. "You just do not show many signs of it."

She held his gaze for a moment, and suddenly became aware of the situation she was in. She was standing in the bedchambers of the man that she loved, face to face with his bare torso. Her eyes dropped from his for a moment and she couldn't stop herself from letting her gaze roam over his broad chest and muscular stomach. She felt the blush rise in her cheeks as desire mingled with her pure love for him and she stood up straight. His hand captured hers that still rested on her side, and he linked his fingers through it.

"Thank you," he said quietly, looking once more into those beautiful eyes. Whenever he saw those eyes looking back at him with such love and tenderness, he felt home.

"You're welcome," she murmured. The cloth in her other hand fell through her fingers to the floor, all but forgotten.

Elrond knew what would happen eventually. He had seen it night after night in his dreams. They would marry, eventually, and they would be blessed with children. He never saw beyond those years, but he knew that they would come, and soon.

Their faces were very close together when he spoke again. "I've missed you, Celebrian, more than I've ever missed anyone."

Her heart leapt at the sound of her name and she swallowed nervously. "And I you, Elrond."

"You are my closest friend and most trusted advisor. I value your companionship more than any other's."

"Really?" Her lips were slightly parted and he noticed that her breathing had become a little more shallow. He also noticed so had his.

"I love you very much."

"And I love you. You are my best friend, my closest ally."

His heart was racing and he began to slowly rub his thumb up the side of her hand, trying to convey what his words might not. "Do you understand what I mean when I say that?"

"I think so," she answered. Their voices had become so low he could scarcely hear her. Celebrian found herself leaning up against him, their bodies almost entirely pressing together and she felt light-headed.

"I love you, Celebrian… I'm in love with you."

For a moment, her breath stopped altogether. She could focus on nothing, her mind had gone blank and all she could see was his face, sweet and kind and so full of love. Her heart skipped a beat at his words and she felt her knees go weak. Could this be so?

"I'm in love with you," he repeated, a little less cautious than before. "I have been since the first day we met."

"For over a thousand years," she began breathlessly, feeling completely and utterly drunk with joy. "For over a thousand years I have been in love with you, and never spoken of it. And here you are now, telling me that you felt the same?" She couldn't stop the laugh that escape from her lips.

"What?" he asked incredulously. How did he not know? "You… too?"

She nodded and reached up her hands to wind around his neck. "Yes," she whispered, her face now within inches of his.

His hands found her waist and then round to her back as he leaned in slowly. His lips ghosted over her cheek, moving in to place a kiss on her delicate skin, when she suddenly turned her face and pressed her lips against his. He almost lost his balance in her enthusiasm, feeling quite lost for a moment. He had never held anyone, never kissed anyone, like he was her now. A warmth spread through his body as her hands traced down his bare back and her lips pressed against his. Slowly, his mind began letting go of everything and he couldn't help but be consumed by her.

She jumped a little as she felt Elrond's enthusiasm match hers and his lips began pushing hers gently apart. She let instinct take over as his tongue grazed her lip and she moaned a little. His hold on her became tighter and his tongue began roaming her mouth. She soon found herself gasping for air and pulled away a little. His mouth came away from hers and he began kissing along her jawline. Slowly, his kisses became softer and slower as he moved towards her neck.

"I love you," he mumbled against the skin just below her ear.

"Tell me again," she whispered with a smile, her hands now resting still against his skin.

"I am in love with you, Celebrian."

She felt his smile against her skin and she reached for his hands. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him, linking her fingers through his.

"What does this mean?" she asked contentedly as his hands began gently playing with hers.

"What do you want it to mean?" he asked, his voice low and smile loving.

She paused, thinking for a moment. "I suppose it means what it always means. That I shall never love another as I love you now. And that although I may not always love you in the future as I do in this moment, I will never want anyone but you. And I suppose I have known this for a long time, but I was never entirely sure if you felt the same."

"I'm sorry I never told you before. But unions are not allowed during times of war, and besides, if I had fallen in this war, I would not have wanted you to been tied to the memory of me. I wanted you to have the chance to love another, to be happy."

"I am happy, now that you are here. But I do not know if I wish to marry quite so soon." She looked at him a little apprehensively. "My mother and father will wish to have a voice in this also."

Elrond smiled and raised one of her hands to his lips, placing a soft kiss near the side of her thumb. She watched the shape of his mouth, the feel of its heat against her pale skin and again, her heart leapt. She felt a little dizzy, and it seemed like a dream. The best dream, the kind that only comes in the deepest of sleeps on the rarest of nights. It seemed to her as if the impossible had happened. He loved her. He truly loved her.

"I know they will, meleth nin. I will wait for as long as it takes. I will wait a thousand years more, if that is what you need. I will always wait for you, Celebrian."

She looked into his dark eyes and felt completely safe. She stepped close to him once more, holding their hands between them and leaning up to kiss him softly. "Thank you, Elrond," she whispered after she had pulled back. Her eyes were half-closed in bliss so she missed his radiant smile at the sound of his name in her voice. "I love you."

"And I love you."


	4. Welcome Home

RATING: **M**

Summary: **Celebrian returns to Rivendell after visiting her homeland of Lothlorien. She is greeted by her family, and later, of course, in private and more informally by her husband. Set somewhere between the twins' birth and Awen's.**

* * *

_Dearest Celebrian,_

_It has been only a few days since my last letter, and it is much less than you deserve. I regret now not coming with you to Lothlorien, but it is almost impossible to come away from the Valley now, Moria's price of mithril is higher than it has ever been, and we can scarcely afford to buy enough to fit out Elladan and Elrohir, let alone the whole guard. Erestor suggests looking into alternatives, but I am yet to be convinced anything other than such precious material should be used for our wardens. I may set out for __Khazad-dûm myself if no agreement can be made within the month. If that is the case, I shall send word, and if you wish to remain in Lothlorien still, I shall join you there. _

_Life in the Valley is sweet, and the court asks after you often. There is much joy in the halls now that summer has come, and Mithrandir is now visiting for a time. Elladan especially has taken to him, and keeps asking to see the fireworks Mithrandir tells him of, and Elrohir would too, I suspect, if he were as brave as his brother! But he works harder to learn to write, and his heart is gentler. They ask after you every day, and I have remind them you are visiting the fairest realm of the fairest elves, with leaves greater than clouds and homes that sit high up in the trees. They cannot remember the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, but they know their names, and they know of their importance. They know, through you, that they are the heirs of the most noble bloodline of our world. The thought does little to bother them, however, and they spend much of their time playing and disrupting the household. All adore them, even Erestor, although he would deny such a thing!_

_None miss you more than I, my love. During the day there is much to keep my mind busy, but when the nights draw in, and the moon hangs in the sky, there is nothing in my mind but you. __The lovers retire and the unbound sing, and I remain alone, walking the halls as the night draws on. Some nights, when sleep evades me, I look to my side and picture you there. My skin aches for your kiss, and my ears long to hear your sweet, and wise, words. In your last letter, you spoke of similar things. And as I cannot be with you now, here is what I wish for you to do. Slowly, as you read these words and hear my voice speak them, run your finger along your jaw, from your ear to your chin. Close your eyes for a moment, and think of my touch. Bring it to your lips, and trace your fingertip across them lightly, and think of me. For now, that is the only kiss I can give, and until you return, I shall dream of yours. _

_With all my heart, _

_Elrond_

He leaned back in his chair, the last rays of the sun streaming through the window of his study. Outside, the sky was golden, and he could faintly hear the laughter of two small children. Elrond smiled as he heard Erestor's exasperated cry and knew his sons were playing their small tricks again. Of course they never caused much harm, but they drove his advisor to madness sometimes.

There was a knock on the door, and Elrond called a "come in!" to whoever it was, not looking up from his letter.

"Master Elrond," Gandalf said cheerfully, poking his head around the door.

"Ah, come in!" he said with a smile, standing and setting aside the parchment for the moment. "I was just finishing a letter to the Lady Celebrian."

Gandalf's eyes twinkled. "I don't think you'll be needing it."

Elrond raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How so?"

The old wizard grinned. "She's coming."

"Why did you not tell me sooner you were coming home?" Elrond cried happily, wrapping Celebrian into a tight hug as she leapt lightly from her horse, and in his enthusiasm to see his beloved wife after so long he swept her from her feet with a laugh.

The moon was high in the night sky by the time the Lady of Rivendell and her guard clattered into the courtyard of the Last Homely House, and the entire court was waiting for her, all smiling and whispering at the informality of the couple's reunion. All knew how they loved one another so richly, so deeply, and it was a joy for all to see them together after almost a year apart.

"Mama!" came a small yelp, and two tiny elves galloped forwards, their dark hair streaming out behind them and there was such delight on their round faces.

"Mama we missed you!"

"My darlings!" Celebrian laughed, steadying herself with Elrond's arm as she knelt down to scoop her two children into her arms. "My, my, you've grown so fast!"

They hugged her tightly and then pulled back to look at her, both of them studying her face carefully. Elladan raised a pink hand to her and touched her nose, her cheeks, a look of concentration on his face.

"What is it, Elladan?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair as Elrond stood beside her, doing the same to her.

"You look… different," he said carefully in his high child voice. "You are… more _beautiful_ than I remember."

Celebrian laughed. "It has been a little while, hasn't it?"

"Why were you gone so long?" Elrohir asked, touching her hair carefully, as if he was worried she would scold him.

She smiled at him, and took his small hand in his own. "I had to see my mother and father. Ada tells you stories of them, doesn't he?"

The twins looked up at Elrond and he nodded encouragingly.

Elladan took a deep breath and turned his big eyes back to her. "My mother's mother's name is Galadriel and she is the Lady of Lothlorien. She is the daughter of Finafin and Earwin and is the fairest and most knowledgeable and most powerful elf of us all. The Lord Celeborn is her husband and my grandfather, and the Lady Galadriel herself says he is the wisest creature in Middle Earth where we live."

He said much of this in one breath, and it sounded rehearsed, and Celebrian looked at him in delight.

"That's right, my prince, that is who I was with!"

"And, did you have a nice time?" Elrohir asked tentatively.

"I did," she replied with a smile for him, and she gently kissed his cheek. He threw his arms around her suddenly and she felt his brother do the same. Elladan tried to stifle a yawn as he nestled into his mother's hair, but it was not missed by Elrond.

"Come now, it is time for bed," he said in his deep voice, chuckling as he saw Elrohir's face scrunch up in a yawn too. He picked him up and felt his son lean his head against his shoulder comfortably.

Celebrian stood up, scooping Elladan into her arms as she did so, and turned to see much of the court still watching them, talking quietly amongst themselves. "Thank you, my dear friends, for seeing me home, but for now, it is time for me to retire. I will see you all in the morning, for I have missed you all and have much to tell many of you! Goodnight!"

* * *

Elrond's breath was heavy as he pushed a hot kiss against the slope of her neck, his hands over her naked body. Their clothes had been discarded somewhere in the antechamber and Celebrian's mind was shattering entirely. His touches were like fire against her skin and she thrashed her head from side to ride as his fingers explored her relentlessly. She felt his tongue run up to her ear, taking the sensitive pointed tip between them and suck. She gasped out his name, clutching to any part of him she could. It felt like so long since she had been with him, she was as sensitive now as she had been the first time. She knew not when his mouth left her ear, nor cared, all she could focus on now was the feeling of her nipple in his mouth, the swirling of his tongue and slight hum he made for her delight. His fingers rolled and tweaked its twin until she was crying out his name and begging for more.

Elrond kissed his way down his beloved wife's body that writhed under his touch, running his hands up and down her sides as he did so, letting his long hair tickle her sensitive skin. Her eyes closed and back arched as she felt his lips between her legs, sucking the sensitive nub there as his fingers pushed inside of her. She stopped breathing for a moment as the intensity of it threatened to overwhelm her body, starved of such adoration for so long.

"My Lord," she whimpered, grabbing fistfuls of linen in an attempt to keep what was left of her unhinged mind. "Elrond!"

He pulled away for a moment to look at her with his fiery gaze and she found this to be the most erotic thing yet. His eyes looked deep into her as he kept his hand moving, turning it palm up and curling his fingers. Her mouth opened in a silent cry and her back arched again, her head thrown back into the soft pillows of their marital bed. It was almost too much for her, and she felt her stomach tighten in anticipation.

With all the strength she could muster, Celebrian grabbed her lover's arms and flipped him onto his back, running a finger through her hair before kissing his lips hard. Elrond's mouth opened and his tongue sought out hers as she began using her skilful hands in the way she knew he loved. As one hand began rubbing his hardened member, the other teased his pointed ear, earning a groan from him. She ran her light touch down his face to his chest, rolling his nipple between her fingers. He pulled away from her kiss for a moment, gasping for air as he lost all sense of the world – for no one, no one, mattered in this moment besides him and his beloved wife, the one whom he had loved for two thousand years before claiming, the one who drove him wild with desire and the one with whom he was home. It mattered not where they were, who they were with – so long as he was with her, his soul mate, the other half of him, he was home. Celebrian was worth more to him than a thousand Rings, more than an eternity of power. It was neither the sun in the sky nor the air in his lungs that kept him alive, it was her. She was his purpose in life. He was made to love her.

Celebrian sat up on the bed and slid down Elrond's body until she was resting between his knees. Her breath was still quick and she ached for him to be inside of her, but still she waited.

"Meleth, I have missed you," he murmured between sharp breaths, reaching out to lace his fingers through hers. "You do not know how much."

Celebrian smiled, her passion suddenly softened slightly by his sweet words. "I do know, for there was not an hour that passed when I did not long for you," she whispered, and lowered herself between his legs. Her kisses were soft on the inside of his thigh and he gripped her hand, feeling her mouth come closer and closer to his erection. She was being painfully slow, and he was almost lost in a delirious fog of desire until she reached her prize, kissing gently up his length. A groan came from somewhere deep in his chest as she took him into her mouth, her tongue swirling and laving at him adoringly. Elrond's eyes were shut as his mouth opened in a silent cry, beats of sweat breaking out all across his body.

Celebrian loved the taste of him. His skin was salty, and she adored feeling the hard heat of him that was for her, just for her. Her free hand slid up his chest to play once more with his nipple, something she knew he found almost unhinging and hummed gently around him.

She brought him close easily, oh so easily, and Elrond gasped in anticipation, feeling his climax close. He pushed himself upright and she sat up with him, looking deep into his eyes. With one hand still in hers, he pulled her to him in an embrace and laid back down, turning her carefully onto her back. With quick breaths, Elrond positioned himself between her legs and slid slowly along her wet entrance. He leaned in to kiss her pretty breasts quickly, trailing his lips up to her mouth as her hands flew to his hips. She raised herself slightly, and she pulled him in closer until, at last, he slid into her with ease.

She was so close already, and this final connection with him was almost too much. Her back arched and she heard his name leave her lips before they were captured by his mouth, and his thrusts began. They were quick and erratic, no constant rhythm kept as they became one in this sweet moment. He pinned his hands either side of her head to that he could look into her eyes as they moved together, and it took only minutes for them to both moan.

"My love," Celebrian gasped, holding onto the soft skin of his waist, all thoughts gone from her mind except for the pleasure that had taken of her entirely.

As Elrond looked down at her, feeling her touch on his body and the warmth of her around him, he felt tears in his eyes. He had missed her so much during her time away. She was overwhelming him. "I love you, Celebrian," he gasped, leaning forwards to kiss her lips, and as their tongues found on another once more, they were both pushed over the edge. They came together, both of their bodies writhing in such an intense sensation that they had not felt in years.

As pleasure washed over him and he was blinded by it for a moment, Elrond collapsed on top of Celebrian. Her breaths were hard and a smile spread across her face as she cradled his head against her shoulder.

"Oh Elrond, I love you," she murmured, feeling wonderfully complete, her fingers gently stroking his dark hair.

He leaned against her shoulder, pressing delicate kisses to her neck and jaw now and again, inhaling her flowery scent. "Gi melin," he whispered, stroking her fair skin. In that moment, nothing was wrong. He was at peace with the world now that his love was in his arms once more. "And welcome home, Celebrian."


	5. The Dark-Haired Scholar

**RATED: K**

**Summary: Elrond watches as Erestor and Celebrian talk. He convinces himself that he is not the one who holds the lady's heart, and she cannot fathom why he would love her so. Pre-Last Alliance.**

* * *

Under the blue sky, Celebrian sat on the grass of one of the many gardens of the Last Homely House. Elrond watched her from his office that overlooked the place where she sat, and sighed inwardly. They said how she only stayed here, away from her home of Lothlorien and from her parents, because she was in love with a dark-haired scholar who lived in these halls. As he watched, Erestor, his black-haired advisor and most devout scholar, wandered slowly over to her, his hands behind his back as he bowed and smiled warmly at her. Her smile was radiant as he crouched down beside her and eventually sat with her. Elrond's heart quickened and he felt his throat close up at the sight. He so wished it was him.

Erestor was a skilled writer; his academic papers were renowned across Middle Earth, his writings of Elvish history comparable only to Lord Elrond's himself, and his poetry had moved many to their very cores on evenings when the Hall of Fire was ablaze with music and light. Elrond lacked the skills of musicians and poets and minstrels. Why would the daughter of the Golden Wood love him when there were far more enchanting elves in his court?

Elrond's head began to throb and he felt his eyes sting as he watched the pair on the lawn. He could just hear her tinkling laugh through the open window as Erestor leaned over her and pointed something out to her in the book she was holding, and eventually Elrond turned away. She was his closest friend, she had been for thousands of years, and he had loved her for just as long. But he could never tell her. Who was he, Elrond Peredhil, to love her, Celebrian, Lady of Lothlorien? When he closed his eyes at night, he saw her before him, felt her skin against his, her voice speaking to him, but when he awoke in the morning, the bed was cold and empty. He returned to his work with a heavy heart, trying to ignore the sounds of occasional laughter from the pair outside his window.

"How is your work at the moment, Erestor?" Celebrian asked her friend with a smile, picking a daisy and rolling the stem between her fingers. The sun was warm on her skin as afternoon rolled lazily on, and the grass was soft beneath her. Occasionally she looked up at the window she knew to be his, but saw nothing of him.

"It fares well," Erestor answered with a light shrug. "In times of peace, there is little to do besides arrange trade and settle the occasional squabble. Lord Elrond worries about a growing darkness, but he speaks little of it to me. At least he hasn't, not yet."

"And how is Lord Elrond?" Celebrian asked in what she hoped was an off-hand voice, although her eyes darted to his empty office window once more.

"You ask of him often, my lady," Erestor chuckled, leaning back onto the grass so that he was lying flat, his hair resting about his head.

Celebrian blushed. "I only ask because, well…" she mumbled, trailing off under his amused glance.

"It's alright, my lady. I know how you feel about him."

She looked at him, dropping the flower as her heart raced. "Is that that obvious?" she asked nervously.

There was a pause and Erestor smiled. "He loves you also, my lady."

Celebrian laughed shortly. "He is the greatest of us all, what interest would he have in me? No, I am to love him as Celebrimbor loves my mother. He shall never return my affections, Erestor."

Erestor rolled his eyes inwardly, knowing there was no use in telling her otherwise. As sweet as she was, she was as stubborn as a mule.

There was only a moment's silence before she spoke again. "How do you know?" Her voice was quiet but had a new sense of urgency, and her eyes looked into his intensly, as if looking for any trace of a lie.

Erestor sat up and took her hands into his. "How do I know? He is one of my closet friends and I have known him for many years. I have spent most of my days in his company, and can read him as easily as one of my books. I know he is in love with you, my lady. It is not my place to say this, perhaps, but I do not wish to cause you any pain by telling you otherwise."

"But _how_ do you know?" she asked, her brow furrowed. "Has he told you such a thing?"

"No," he said slowly, calculating his exact words now. "But I see how he looks at you when you do not see. We all do. And when you smile, so does my Lord. He dances with no other and dines with no other. He seeks out your private company, but does not seek out anyone else's. If you are sitting together, the moment you shift your position, perhaps to lean back or take a sip of drink, so his movements mirror yours."

"But he has not said such a thing?" Celebrian insisted, leaning closer to him intensely.

"He does not need to."

Her grey eyes sparkled for a moment and the corners of her lips began to tug upwards into a brilliant smile, but in a flash it was gone. She sat back and threw herself to lie on her back in sheer resignation. "He does not love me as I love him," she sighed, closing her eyes and feeling the heat of the sun warm her face. She kept her tone light but she could feel a tightness in her chest. She balled her fists and tried to keep her face blank, focusing not on the pain in her head or the ache in her legs as she struggled to breathe steadily, but on the sun and the grass and the gentle breeze.

Erestor crawled over to her head and gently kissed her forehead, seeing the slight flicker across her face.

"I must return to the library now, my lady," he murmured quietly.

A silent tear leaked out of the corner of her eye and she sought of his hand with her own. "Stay for a little time more, Erestor? Please?"

Erestor paused, knowing that he would be missed if he was late for a chamber meeting, but as he saw her fight back more tears, he knew he couldn't leave his friend alone at this moment. "Of course, Celebrian." He gently wiped away the tear and began slowly stroking her hair, willing her despair away, wishing she could see in his Lord what everyone saw every day. Stubborn as a mule, she was.

Elrond signed off his name at the bottom of another letter and sealed it, finished at last. That letter had been hanging over him for weeks. He stood up slowly and walked over to the window once more. On the lawn before him lay Celebrian, her head in the lap of his advisor. Erestor was running his long fingers through her hair and saying something quietly to her as a look of serenity passed over her face.

Elrond clamped his hands together tightly, holding them until they pained him, forcing himself to look upon the lady he loved, convinced she loved another. Yes, they said she was in love with a dark-haired scholar, one who had haunted the halls of Imladris for many years. It was yet to cross his mind that there was more than one such elf in the Last Homely House.


	6. Difficult Questions

**RATED: **K

**Summary:** Elrond and Celebrian have been reunited once more, and are in Valinor together, but, of course, there comes a time when Celebrian needs answers about her children. The answer Elrond gives for Arwen is one that no mother would want to hear.

As requested by an anonymous friend on tumblr.

* * *

It had been two weeks – two blissful weeks of reunion between Celebrian and Elrond. Not once had they left the other's side, and they had spent peaceful days under the sun, sleepless nights under the covers. Elrond couldn't remember being last this happy. It was like he was falling in love with her all over again.

But a darkness shrouded Celebrian's thoughts after a while. There had been no mention of her father, nor of her sons, nor of her daughter. She was worried. She had guessed that they would have followed on a ship that would arrive not long after Elrond and her mother's, but not one came. Eventually, a few weeks after they had arrived, she broached the subject.

"Elrond, there is something I must ask you," Celebrian said carefully as they walked down a worn path towards the great stone docks beside the sea. She loved it there. For all the years she had spent in Valinor, she spent many hours sitting there, looking out to the horizon as she dreamt of her family across the Sea – where they were, what they were doing, and whether they were safe. It seemed fitting that, as she once more thought of them, she brought Elrond here. The sun was high in the sky as they walked lazily together, savouring every moment of the other's company. Elrond's arm was wrapped around her shoulders and she hugged him tight to her side around his waist – neither was quite ready to let go of the other, not just yet.

Elrond stiffened slightly beside her. These few weeks with his wife had been bliss. But he had suspected this moment would come, the moment when she would ask about their children, about her father. He sighed internally, knowing that his answers would not be the ones she wished for. "Yes, meleth?" he asked gently, guiding her slowly towards a low wall that they could sit on together, facing the sea and the sky.

She sat beside him, relishing in the feeling of the length of his thigh resting against hers, but refusing to let the sensation overwhelm her. Even innocent and chaste touches had ignited a fire within her upon his arrival, for she had longed for him for so long, but now what neither the time nor the place. There were others she too craved for.

"Elrond, I must ask you, and you must reply as honestly as you can."

He took her hand into his and began slowly stroking circles with his thumb across her soft skin. "Always."

Taking in a deep breath, Celebrian turned to look at the great open sky that met the Sea, and spoke. "Where are my children?"

It was short, to the point, and an impossible question for him to answer. She felt him tense up beside her, and knew the news was not good. Something told her they had not passed – perhaps it was that Elrond was happy, and if they had died, he would not be, or she simply knew if they had died, she would already have known. He would have told her that, at least.

At last, he spoke. "Elladan and Elrohir have chosen to remain with your father in Middle Earth for the time being. They may yet join us here, and I truly believe they will. Your father will not stay there for much longer – he would miss your mother too much if he did, and I believe our sons will follow him here."

His voice was quiet, and Celebrian could tell he was holding back from saying more.

"And our daughter? Arwen? What of her, Elrond?"

Elrond swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment, but knew he would have to answer her. She was her mother; she deserved the whole truth. "Arwen has chosen the same path that my brother chose. She is to live out her days as a mortal, remaining in the lands of Men."

The news did not hit Celebrian immediately. She looked at Elrond, and spoke quickly. "Why? Why did she choose such a thing?"

Elrond opened his eyes and turned to see his wife's paling face and felt a pang in his stomach. She looked forlorn, like a child almost, and he raised her hand to his lips, pressing a hard kiss there. "She fell in love."

"With a man?"

"With a king. She is the Queen of the White Tower and of the Men of the Reunited Kingdom. She will be remembered by men and women and children until the ending of the world, and they will sing stories of her beauty and kindness. Her legacy will raise kingdoms, and her heirs will rule this Earth. She will not be forgotten, my love."

Celebrian had long averted her gaze and pulled her hand from his. He moved to touch her face, to turn her back to him, but she stood quickly and folded her arms against her chest. She bent her head to hide the tears that ran down her face and let her hair fall around her, shielding her from him.

Elrond stood swiftly. He couldn't bear the idea of her shutting him out so suddenly, and it sent a pain right through him. To see her cry almost broke him too. "Celebrian, please…"

She stood still, clutching herself but not turning from him now. With a pounding heart, Elrond put his hands on her upper arms and gently pulled her into his embrace. She didn't even hesitate to go to him, dropping her arms as quickly as she had raised them, and a cry left her lips that sent chills down his spine. It was guttural, primal, and there was no mistaking it – it was the heartwrenching cry of a mother who had lost her child.

Elrond held her close, the one who had suffered so much, the one for whom he would give the world, if he had it. And the one who, although she would be happy, would never be whole again.

"She is happy," he whispered into her hair, pressing soft kisses there now and again as he fought back his own tears. Celebrian sobbed into his shoulder, her knees buckling and strength leaving her body as she mourned the daughter she would never see again, and he held her. That is all he could do – hold her, and heal her. And he would, until the end of their days.


End file.
